1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering lock device-added structure that locks rotation of a steering shaft of a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to a steering lock device-added structure that, even in the case where a steering lock unit separates and drops from a steering column owing to the fact that a load is applied thereto, is capable of suppressing an influence of this case to a passenger (a driver).
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional steering lock device-added structure in a vehicle, one described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-40080 is known. In this structure, a steering lock unit is provided on a lower side of a steering column that rotatably houses a steering shaft therein. This steering lock unit locks the steering shaft so that the steering shaft cannot rotate, or releases such locking.
In such a conventional steering lock device-added structure, a fracture inducing portion is formed on a coupling portion between the steering column and the steering lock unit.
Next, a description will be made of functions and effects of this steering lock device-added structure. In this conventional structure, when the passenger's knee or the like strikes against the steering lock unit at the time of collision of the vehicle, the steering lock unit is permitted to rotate upward by the fracture inducing portion. Accordingly, an impact applied to the passenger is absorbed, and an influence given to the passenger at the time of the collision can be suppressed to a predetermined value or less.